As a common information transmission tool, LED display can greatly display information to people, and play the role of prompting and decoration. However, the existing LED display screens are mostly based on dot matrix array scanning or liquid crystal ranks scanning, and the naked eye intuitive feeling presented to the user is a flat effect, and can not display the spatial stereoscopic effect.